


Kou's Date

by LilacChocolate



Series: Rin & Nitori [11]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacChocolate/pseuds/LilacChocolate
Summary: Kou's going on her first ever date - with Captain Mikoshiba. As expected, Rin isn't too happy, so he and Ai tag along to spy on them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iguana_ism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguana_ism/gifts).



Rin sat at his desk, drumming his fingers. He had finished all of his homework ten minutes ago, and five minutes ago, he had heard the door to Captain Mikoshiba’s room open and close. The blood-orange haired captain was going on a date with Rin’s sister and Rin was not happy about it in the least. But Kou was her own woman and she didn’t give two shits about what her brother thought.

The butterfly swimmer knew that Kou would be safe with Seijuro. The captain didn’t have a reputation with women, and he was kind, if not over-exuberant at times, but that didn’t mean Rin wasn’t worried. His baby sister was going on her first ever date! How could he not be worried?!

Ai glanced up from his maths homework, eyebrows raised at his beloved senpai. ‘Err, Rin-senpai? Is everything okay?’

Rin sighed and turned in his chair, giving Ai his full attention. Ai loved it when he did that. When Rin spoke to others, he would barely even glance at them. But when he spoke to Ai, he would make eye contact. It had taken a while for Rin to actually start doing that, but once he did, Ai was more than happy to stare at Rin’s gorgeous red eyes. ‘It’s Kou. She’s going on a date with Mikoshiba.’

‘I’m sure Kou-san will be fine. Captain Mikoshiba is very nice, and he respects her. I’m sure he has your best interests at heart.’

Rin nodded, then bit his lip. ‘But what if it’s just a front? What if he’s planning to take advantage of her?’

‘Well, where are they going on their date?’

‘The cinema.’

‘Do you know which one?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Then follow them. If Captain Mikoshiba does try anything, you can step in before he hurts her.’

Rin breathed out a sigh of relief then stood up. ‘Good idea, Ai.’ He slipped on his shoes and grabbed his Samezuka jacket, but as he grabbed his keys and wallet, he realised that it would be more suspicious if he went alone. If Kou and Mikoshiba did see him, then he could tell them that he was on a date, too.

‘Ai?’

‘Mm?’ The first year asked, concentrating on his maths homework once more.

‘Will you come with me?’

Ai looked up, aware that he was blushing. Was his senpai asking him out?

‘If Mikoshiba spots us, it’ll be easier to say that we just happened to be there if there’s two of us.’

‘Oh, right. Okay then.’ Slightly disappointed, Ai put on his shoes and coat then followed Rin out of their dormitory.

…

Rin and Ai entered the cinema and the grey-haired swimmer smiled as he breathed in the scent of popcorn, sugar, and paper. He didn’t go to the cinema often since he preferred to watch television programmes, but one thing he loved about the cinema was how it smelt. It never changed.

‘Shit!’ Rin hissed and grabbed Ai’s hand, pulling him behind a standee for _The Hunger Games_ before Ai could protest.

‘Senpai?’

‘Just saw Mikoshiba. Look.’ He pointed through the gap between the wall and the standee and Ai spotted the captain with Kou at the counter buying tickets and popcorn. ‘Come on. We can get in line behind them.’

Ai nodded, then he was pulled back out into the cinema entrance, Rin still holding his hand as they got in line. Ai stared down at their connected hands, feeling himself blush with every passing moment. Rin hadn’t noticed. He was staring at the captain, watching as he put his arm around his baby sister as they went into the screening room.

‘Matsuoka-senpai…’

‘What?’ Rin snapped.

‘You’re holding my hand.’

‘Oh.’ Rin let go of Ai’s small hand, ignoring how soft and warm his skin was against his. The redhead fought the blush threatening to flood his cheeks and he stepped up to the counter, ordering two tickets for _Attack On Titan: End of the World._

The cashier smirked at Rin. ‘Take care of your boyfriend in there! The titans are scarier in the second film than in the first one.’

‘The titans are the least scariest thing ever. Let’s go, Ai.’ Rin took the tickets from the cashier, then grabbed his kohai’s hand once more.

Ai squeaked as Rin pulled him along to the screening room, almost bumping into his senpai’s back when he stopped walking when they entered the auditorium.

‘Can you see them anywhere?’ Rin whispered, close enough to Ai so that the small swimmer could hear him over the trailers.

Ai squinted, scanning the darkness, then pointed with his spare hand to the fifth row from the back, Kou’s magenta hair and Mikoshiba’s orange lit up in the light that the was coming off the screen. Rin nodded and pulled Ai to the third row from the back where they sat down, only a row of seats between them and their captain. This film started and Rin's eyes were fixed on his sister, but Ai was enjoying the film.

After five minutes, the grey-haired boy looked over at his senpai, about to tell him about their hands again despite how much he was enjoying it, but found that Rin wasn't even looking at the screen. Ai smiled: Rin was a good person, trying to protect his sister from anything bad. Still smiling, Ai leaned over. 'Senpai, Kou-san loves _Attack On Titan_. I doubt that she'd pass up the opportunity to watch this to kiss Captain Mikoshiba. That's most likely to happen after the film when he walks her home or something. Besides, I know that you love _Attack On Titan_ , too, so enjoy the film!'

Rin nodded, realising that his Ai was right, and he let go of his kohai’s hand, sat back in his seat and watched the film. 

Twenty minutes later, a fifteen-metre-class titan sprang onto the screen, and Ai whimpered, his hand clenching the arm rest. Rin looked over, eyes narrowed when he saw the expression on Ai's face. 'Hey. You okay?'

Ai shrugged, whimpering again when another titan appeared. 

Rin frowned, noticing how tense Ai was. The redhead intertwined their fingers, then kissed the back of Ai’s hand. Ai smiled, glad that the screen was dark enough so Rin couldn't see the blush on his cheeks. 

Rin turned back to the screen and Ai watched him, biting his lip. Rin was being so kind to him. Did Rin have feelings for him? Maybe. Perhaps if he did this... Ai shuffled in his seat and leant his head on Rin's shoulder. Ai felt Rin's muscles relax and the small swimmer smiled. Maybe there was a chance. 

They stayed sat together like that, and by the time the film ended, both men had forgotten their entire reason for being at the cinema in the first place, and they walked out of the auditorium, hand-in-hand. 

'I can't believe you actually got scared by that film, Ai.'

'It's was frightening, senpai!'

'You get scared by everything. You shriek when we watch Yuri on Ice and that is not scary in the least.'

Ai giggled, but he stopped laughing when he saw Kou and Captain Mikoshiba stood at the door to the cinema, the couple simpering at them.

‘Did you enjoy your date, onii-chan?’ Kou asked, grinning when she saw Ai’s face heat up.

‘It wasn’t a date, Kou.’

‘You don’t even sound outraged by it. And you haven’t stopped holding Ai-kun’s hand either.’

Rin glared at his sister but didn’t let go of Ai’s hand. ‘It wasn’t a date. We were here to spy on you.’

‘Really? Sei-kun went out to the toilet during the film and spotted you two at the back, cuddled together. And you didn’t even notice him staring at you.’

Rin looked away from his sister and down at his hand that was joined with Ai’s. He liked Ai. He’d known for a while now, but didn’t do anything about it. Ai was like an angel, and he deserved someone better than Rin. But Ai hadn’t minded when Rin had kissed the back of his hand. And he had leant his head on Rin’s shoulder afterwards. Perhaps Ai felt something for him…

‘I’ll text you later, onii-chan.’

‘See you at practice, guys!’ And the couple left the cinema, Rin staying where he was, still holding Ai’s hand.

‘Matsuoka-senpai? Aren’t we going to follow them?’

‘No. Are you hungry?’ Rin asked, looking back up at Ai.

‘A little. I haven’t eaten since lunch.’

‘Where do you want to eat?’

‘What? I can wait until we get back to Samezuka, senpai.’

‘Ai,’ Rin shook his head, looking at his kohai with a smile, ‘let’s go on a proper date. I’m guessing you want to, going off the way you’ve been clinging to me all night.’

‘You started it, senpai,’ Ai replied with a blush.

Rin laughed and let go of Ai’s hand, wrapping his arm around Ai’s waist instead. ‘I’m joking, Ai,’ then he leaned in, placing a kiss on Ai’s temple.

Ai squeaked and buried his head in Rin’s chest. ‘You’re so mean, senpai.’

‘It’s only because I like you so much.’

Ai squeaked again, but Rin coaxed him out of his chest, adoring the brilliant pink blush that lit up the small swimmer’s face. ‘Food?’

‘Yes, please, senpai.’

**Author's Note:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


End file.
